random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special!
Add to this page! It's a COMMUNITY Christmas special! Characters See them here. The Story/Script Thing Part 1 (Backstage...) CCs and Cream: Yes, yes this is really happening. *erherm* Okay everyone, let's get ready in 5, 4, 3- Camera guy: Umm sir? CCs and Cream: Yes? Camera guy: Users can join in and add whatever characters they want as special guests, plus "sing" whatever Christmas song they want to "sing". Is that correct, sir? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it is. Okay everyone! Get ready in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (On stage...) Announcer: And now, presented by Random-ness Cable, A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special!, with our host, CCs and Cream! Let's welcome him! CCs and Cream: *walks in and the audience applauds* Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now, tonight is a very special night. What's tonight? It's Christmas Eve! Pretty soon, we'll have some friends and very special guests coming over so- Phineas: Grab some hot cocoa and enjoy the show! CCs and Cream: Oh! Ladies and Gentlemen, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the main cast! Phineas: Hi! Ferb: *waves* Candace: Hi everybody! Take that Angelica Foster, I got on a Christmas special first. You owe me ten! Perry: *waves* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh hello there! there!there!cheesecake!there! Major Monogram: Huh, you're echo must be broken...- Oh! Hello! CCs and Cream: Now Phineas, what do you think of Winter vacation? Phineas: What do I'' think of Winter vacation? Well, all of us will tell you in a song called Winter Vacation! '''Major Monogram': ♫''There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation,♫ {C ♫''Before New Years and school comes to end it.♫ {C Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ♫''So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations,♫ {C '''Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz': ♫''Is finding a good way to spend it...♫ '''Candace': ♫''Like maybe...♫ {C '''Phineas': ♫''Turning our beds into dual toboggans,♫ {C ♫''And sliding down a ski jump tower! Building a snowman the size of Colossus,♫ {C ♫''Or giving a Yeti a shower!♫ {C '''Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz': ♫''Fa, la, la, la!♫ '''Phineas': ♫''Staging a snowball fight,♫ {C ♫''With giant catapults,♫ {C ♫''And snow angels that really fly!♫ {C ♫''Rocking a Christmas carol,♫ {C ♫''Wrapping a present,♫ {C ♫''Or just shoveling snow off the drive!♫ Ferb: Well, they can't all be fun. Phineas: ♫''As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year,♫ {C ♫''So stick with us♫ {C ♫'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!♫ Phineas: ...Candace, don't you have to say something? Candace: But mom isn't here. CCs and Cream: .....Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram everybody! *audience applauds* ...Hmm. Wait a minute. Where's Perry? Monobrow and Doof are here, where is he? *someone knocks on the door* CCs and Cream: *GASP* Who could that be? Gaepora: *slams door open* Hey guys! CCs and Cream: Ladies and gentlemen, Headmaster Gaepora! Gaepora: *huff puff* CCs and Cream, do you know where the bathroom is? CCs and Cream: Over there. *points to the bathroom* Gaepora: Thanks. I'll sing later! CCs and Cream: But Gaepora! I thought you said you don't sing! Gaepora: I said I'm not that much of a singer, but I never said I don't sing. CCs and Cream: ...Err, wow. Well, this is all the time we have for now so we'll see ya after the break! Part 2 Announcer: Welcome back to A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! Now with our host, CCs and Cream! CCs and Cream: *walks in and audience applauds* Thank you, thank you! Now after we left off, the cast of Phineas and Ferb came in and sang Winter Vacation! Also, Gaepora came in and was supposed to sing a song, but he had to go to the bathroom. Luckily, he's out of the bathroom and is now gonna sing us his song! So without further ado, Gaepora, singing the Ballad of the Goddess! Take it away! *harp begins to play the melody of the song. Hold on...hold on.....and cue orchestrated music!* Gaepora: ♫''Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.♫ ♫''Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.♫ CCs and Cream: We just had to do a non-Christmas song just for once, alright. So, please give a round of applause to Gaepora! Gaepora: *audience applauds* Thank you! You've been a great audience! (Backstage...) Major Monogram: Gaepora, I heard you're supposed to sing another song later on. Do you have any Christmas songs planned? Gaepora: No. Major Monogram: Me neither. Gaepora: Why did you asked? Major Monogram: 'Cause I'm supposed to sing another song also. Gaepora: Hmm, interesting. Major Monogram: I know! Let's sing a Christmas duet! About... Gaepora: Hmm... our own version of the 12 Days of Christmas! (On stage...) CCs and Cream: You know, we haven't seen any users come in here. Phineas: Should we wait? CCs and Cream: Yeah, yeah we should. (Someone knocks on the door) Phineas: Must be a user! (Person comes in) ???: Nope, just Chuck Testa! Part 3 Mochlum: (walks in) Woah, a Christmas Special! Ferb: And your invited! Mochlum: FERB! YOU TALKED! Ferb: ... Mochlum: Oops, nevermind. Cluless Camera Guy: Hey, are you Gaepora? Mochlum: What? Camera Guy: Your about to go on! (pushes Mochlum on stage) CCs and Cream: And now for Gaepora and Major Monogram's rendition of 12 Days of Christmas! (curtains open with Mochlum) Mochlum: ... CCs and Cream: Oh dear... Mochlum: Um... uh... I'm Mochlum.... and... I guess... I'll... sing? Extra: Sing what? Mochlum: How about... Good King Wenclas? Extra: Sing it! Mochlum: Okay... ♫''Good King Wenceslas looked out'' On the feast of Stephen, When the snow lay round about, Deep and crisp and even. Brightly shown the moon that night, Though the frost was cruel, When a poor man came in sight, Gathering winter fuel.♫'' '''Crowd': ... Mochlum: I guess I shall... SING MY OWN VERSION! (rips off shirt revealling shiny tuxedo) ♫''Good King Wenceslas went poopoo, '' Then he flushed the toilet. When the yellow snow fell down, He then read a pamphlet. Then he talked about Zelda, And how he wanted Twilight Princess. But then he angrily farted, And ate my mother's Aunt Russ.♫'' '''Crowd': ... Mochlum: ... (starts crying and runs off stage) CCs and Cream: Well...at least we got a user come in here, right? ...Oh dear... Mochlum!!! *runs off the stage to find him* Part 4 Announcer: Welcome back to A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! and now with our host, CCs and Cream! CCs and Cream: *audience cheers as he comes in* Thank you, thank you! Well, earlier we had some.....umm........Anyways. Now presenting Gaepora and Major Monogram with their rendition of the 12 Days of Christmas! (Backstage...) Gaepora: Dear Hylia, we did not make up the lyrics yet! Major Monogram: Okay, okay. Just calm down. Just make up the lyrics as we go, alright? Gaepora: ...Alright. *time suddenly stops* Major Monogram: Did time just stopped? Gaepora: Yes, yes it did. *the Goddess of Time from Majora's Mask comes down* The Goddess of Time: I stopped time for now so that you guys could make up the lyrics. Gaepora and Major Monogram: Okay. Meanwhile on the first major sidestory... Kh2cool:This is Kh2cool your Co-Host and i'm going to Jazz things up with a song. (turns on radio) ♫Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun Now, the jingle hop has begun♫ Kh2cool:There we go now were going to read some christmas wishes. Rabbit: I wish I had Trix... Kids: FOR THE LAST TIME, THEY'RE NOT FOR YOU! *calls secruity* Part 5 Mochlum: (storms in) THAT'S IT! I'M SINGIN A CHRISTMAS CAROL, AND I'M SINGING IT NOOOOW! AND THIS IS A DUET! WITH... special guest star... SELENA GOMEZ! Selena Gomez: Hey guys! Mochlum: Time to sing one of my favorites... FELIZ NAVIDAD! Mochlum and Selena:♫''Feliz Navidad'' Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Prospero año y felicidad. Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Prospero año y felicidad. Mochlum: ♫''Feliz Nav-'' Selena: Ese no es el verso derecho, Mochlum. Usted debe ir a la "Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad" uno. Mochlum: Lo que "quiero desearle una feliz Navidad" verso? Selena: ¿Ha cantado la canción incluso antes? Mochlum: Bueno ... Selena: That's it, I'm outta here. (storms out) Mochlum: No, Selena! ¿Quién va a carol este clásico mexicano ahora? Selena: Es más, Mochlum. Mochlum: ¡No! Más de Navidad drama ... para mí ... Mochlum: The drama of Christmas... wait a minute, time is frozen! THIS WAS A FRIGGIN WASTE! I REALLY have to talk to that Godess of time lady... (storms out) Meanwhile Major Monogram: Okay, here we go... And somewhere else ???: Okay Quote, this is your chance. Get up there before Gaepora and Major Monogram. Quote: ... ???: NOW! Run! Sing a song! Quote: (I'm to afraid to speak since i'm too shy...) Audience: ..... Quote: Uh.... er, .....THE GAME? Audience: *gasps* Quote: *explodes from preer presure* Intermission Cartoon Santa: I need to deliver presents soon! It is getting late! (sneezes) Oh no, I have a cold... I must send my replacement... NAVI CLAUS! Navi, get over here! NAVI! HEYLISTENHEYLISTENNAVIGETOVERHERE! Navi: No. I'M NOW EVIL! Santa: (ignores) Navi: HEYLISTENHEYLISTENHEYLISTEN! Santa: WHAT? Navi: Feliz Navi-dad. Lolz. Santa: (raig face) YOU MEAN FELIZ NAVI-DEAD? Lolz Navi: No. Santa: This is gonna be a long Christmas... Part 6 The Goddess of Time: Alright, time's up. *time starts to flow* Major Monogram: Gaepora, you're ready? Gaepora: Uhh...yes. *Gaepora and Major Monogram walk up on stage when-* CCs and Cream: It's snowing! Everybody except for Gaepora and Major Monogram: *GASP* OH MY GOODNESS!!! *everybody except for Gaepora and Major Monogram go outside while the two just look at eachother* CCs and Cream: Ladies and gentlemen, SNOW!!! We need music. Gaepora: Over here! Over HERE!! CCs and Cream: *snap* Okay! I know, we could have Isabella sing "Let it Snow"! Isabella: *comes in* Like on A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas? CCs and Cream: Yup. Isabella: Alright. CCs and Cream: Ladies and gentlemen, Isabella and the Fireside Girls with their rendition of Let it Snow! Isabella and the Fireside Girls: ♫''Lalalalalalala''♫ ♫''Lalalalalalalala''♫ Isabella: ♫''Oh the weather outside is frightful,♫ ♫''But the fire is so delightful,♫ ♫''And since we've no place to go,♫ {C '''Isabella and the Fireside Girls': ♫''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫ '''Isabella': ♫''It doesn't show signs of stopping,♫ ♫''And I've bought some corn for popping,♫ {C ♫''The lights are turned way down low,♫ {C '''Isabella and the Fireside Girls': ♫''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫ '''Isabella': ♫''When we finally kiss goodnight, (♫kiss goodnight♫)♫ {C ♫''How I'll hate going out in the storm! (♫in the storm♫)♫ ♫''But if you'll really hold me tight, (♫hold me tight♫)♫ {C ♫''All the way home I'll be warm.♫ ♫''Well, the fire is slowly dying,♫ ♫''And, my dear, we're still good-bying,♫ {C ♫''But as long as you love me so,♫ {C '''Isabella and the Fireside Girls': ♫''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫ '''The Fireside Girls': (♫lalalalala♫) {C Isabella: ♫''Lalala''♫ {C ♫''Let it snow''♫ {C ♫''Wooaaahh''♫ {C ♫''Whoo-ooa-aaah''♫ The Fireside Girls: (♫Snow, snow♫) {C Isabella: ♫''Lalalala''♫ {C}{C {C The Fireside Girls: (♫snow, snow♫) {C Isabella: ♫''Lalalalalala''♫ {C}{C {C The Fireside Girls: (♫snow, snow♫) {C Isabella: ♫''Lalalaaa-''♫ ♫''When we finally kiss goodnight, (♫kiss goodnight♫)♫ {C ♫''How I'll hate going out in the storm! (♫in the storm♫)♫ ♫''But if you'll really hold me tight, (♫hold me tight♫)♫ {C ♫''All the way home I'll be warm♫ ♫''Well, the fire is slowly dying,♫ ♫''And, my dear, we're still good-bying,♫ {C ♫''But as long as you love me so,♫ {C '''Isabella and the Fireside Girls': ♫''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫ {C}{C {C ♫''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫ {C ♫''Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫ {C '''The Fireside Girls': (♫Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!♫) {C Isabella: ♫''Let It Snow!♫ '''CCs and Cream': Give them a round of applause everybody! *audience applauds* Phineas: Isabella, that song sounds really nice! Isabella: *GASP* THANKS!!! <3 <3 <3 (Is he finally getting it? Oh my gosh! I hope he gets it!) (Meanwhile...) Mochlum: I am really hating Christmas this year. (ET, Mama Luigi, and Nyan Cat appear) Mochlum: WHO ARE YOU GUYS? Mama Luigi: We are the spirits of the Christmas... Nyan Cat: Past, Mama Luigi: Present, ET: And future. Nyan Cat: You'll get your spirit back! We first have to GO back... in time. (Mochlum and Nyan Cat go back in time) Nyan Cat: That's young you. Mochlum: How is this supposed to make me feel better. Nyan Cat: Its not. Mochlum: Wait, wha- Mama Luigi: I'm the Ghost of the Present. And, this is present so, go to... ET: The future. Mochlum: What is the future gonna be. ET: You will die November 18th, 2037. Mochlum: HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! ET: We never said it would make you feel better. BAI! (disappears, along with Mama Luigi and Nyan Cat) Mochlum: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THE PAST? UGH, I hate this Christmas. MOCHLUM'S STORY TO BE CONTINUED! (Now, back to the future) ???: Drat! None of my plans are working... hm, I have a great idea now! (Someone knocks on door) Mickey: Hey everyone! Donald: We're here! Phineas: Anyone else? Mickey: Oh just every other classic Disney character! Phineas: Wow, that's a lot but, the more the merrier! (Backstage) ???: Why are they getting along so well? They should hate each other.. that's it! psst....Mickey, over here! Mickey: Yes? ???: Don't let anyone know of this conversation, what i'm gonna tell you is important. Go against Phineas, he should be your enemy, don't let his friendlyness fool you. He took your rightful place. Mickey: I believe that'd be live action Disney Stars ???: He's also a contributor to modern Disney. Mickey: So? He's actually good compared to those stars. I only care that people have quality things to watch, he's doing just f-*knocked out with shovel and hypnotized* ???: Muwhahahahaha! I WILL ruin Christmas! (On stage) Major Monogram: Here's our part, are you ready? Gaepora: You bet! Phineas: Now, here's Major Monogram and Gaepor- AH Mickey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Jumps onto Phineas fighting him* Phineas: What's going on? Mickey: You did this, you did it all! (someone knocks on the door) Alternate Phineas: I'm here! *sees Mickey and Phineas fighting* I think... i'm gonna... bye! Audience: COVER YOUR EYES CHILDREN! CCs and Cream: *ahem* Anyways. I think we'll be taking a commercial break. Bye for now! Commercial Kid #1: I like McNuggets. You know, the one that is made with processed chicken, covered in artificial breadcrumbs, and deep fried in greasy oil? Kid #2: Yeah, and I also like McChicken. You know, the one that is also made with processed chicken, covered in artificial breadcrumbs, and cooked in a microwaved, topped with fake lettuce, plastic buns, and some unknown "secret" sauce? Kid #1 and #2: Yum. Kid #1: Joy is a gift! Kid #1 and #2: ♫''Bada da da da!!♫ '''Kid #2': ♫''I'm lovin' it!♫ Part 7 '''Announcer': Welcome back to A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! Let's meet up with our host, CCs and Cream! CCs and Cream: *audience cheers on* Thank you, thank you! *someone knocks on the door* CCs and Cream: *GASP* Who could that be?! Kermit: *opens door* Hello, Kermit the Frog here and here's- Miss Piggy: Mwa!!! Kermit: And the rest of the Muppets including... Walter: ME!!! CCs and Cream: Alright! Now for you guys...Kermit? Kermit: Yeah huh? CCs and Cream: Take over for me. You'll know what to do. Kermit: *gulp* ......................... ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S GO!!! IT'S THE MUPPET SHOW WITH OUR VERY SPECIAL GUEST STAR, MICHAEL BUBLE! YAAAAAAYYY!!! *waves arms uncontrollably* Female Chorus: ♫''It's time to play the music.♫ {C ♫''It's time to light the lights.♫ ♫''It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight.♫ '''Male Chorus': ♫''It's time to put on makeup.♫ ♫''It's time to dress up right.♫ {C ♫''It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight.♫ '''Fozzie': Remember that time that guy got hit with a soda? At least it was a soft drink! Eh, wocka wocka!! Waldorf: ♫''Why do we always come here?♫ '''Statler': ♫''I guess we'll never know.♫ {C '''Waldorf': ♫''It's like a kind of torture''♫ Statler and Waldorf: ♫''To have to watch the show.♫ (instrumental) '''Kermit': ♫''To introduce our guest star,♫ ♫''That's what I'm here to do.♫ ♫''So it really makes me happy''♫ ♫''To introduce to you.♫ '''Kermit': Ladies and gentlemen, Michael Buble! Michael Buble: ♫''And now let's get things started.♫ {C '''Audience': ♫''Why don't you get things started?♫ '''Kermit': ♫''It's time to get things started''♫ {C Kermit and the Muppets: ♫''On the most sensational inspirational celebrational Muppetational''♫ {C ♫''This is what we call the Muppet-''♫ {C *Walter does a special whistle* {C Kermit and the Muppets: ♫''Show!♫ *Gonzo plays the trumpet but blows out a snowball so immediately tries to hit the gong but misses* Part 8 (Inside a fake chimney, a rumbling noise is strangely happening) '''CCs and Cream': Okay, what the heck is going on? (Audience murmurs) Fozzie: '''Maybe it's that delivery man! My pizza's 30 minutes late, so it's free! Wocka, wocka!!! (Cricket Chirps) '''Kermit: You know, they actually discontinued that promotion, because of all of the injuries the delivery men were getting into, and besides, why would a delivery man would use a chimney? Fozzie: The ground was Fozzie? Get it, Frozen and Fozzie? Kermit: It's not the Pizza guy, It's probably Santa! (Audience cheers) ???: Ho, ho, ho! (A figure pops out which shocks everyone) CCs and Cream: '''Wait, you're not Santa! You're...... REDSOX1099? '''Redsox1099: Yep, it's me! And, I came to sing my new song: The Dumb Christmas Song! CCs and Cream: Please it's not another Mochlum moment... Redsox1099: Don't worry, it's not like Mochlum! It's in Russian! CCs and Cream: 'Oh, Gawd. '''Redsox1099: '''Hit it! (A Garmon Accordian plays) '''Redsox1099: '♫'' Это, наконец, Рождество все вокруг, и пришло время сделать некоторые нежелательные Рождеством! Как взрыв Рождество Ракеты все по небу Рождеством! А также, есть горячие каштаны Рождества до Рождества мы получаем ожоги третьей степени! Мы можем также сыграть несколько рождественских Зель-да, пока, наконец, приходит Санта, но если игра Пора на самом деле происходит вместо этого, мы можем также сделать некоторые рвота Рождество, а у меня теперь есть блок Writer Рождество из-за все, что мышление Рождеством! ''♫ '''Everyone But Redsox: '''O_O '''CCs and Cream: '''What did that even mean? '''Redsox1099: Use Google Translate! (5 Minutes Later...) Major Monogram: I'll get the rockets. CCs and Cream: Please don't. Kh2cool:I'm gonna make the christmas feast! Phineas:Cool. Kh2cool:What are you guys hungry for? (meanwhile, back in the past) Mochlum: (sigh) Wait, what is that noise? Santa: (crashes) Dang sleigh! It broke again! Mochlum: SANTA! I WUV U MAN, CAN U SEND ME BACK TO THE FUTURE? Santa: I'm afraid not, because time machines are NOT toys. (anybody get that reference?) Mochlum: Okay... wait, what year is this? Santa: 2003? Mochlum: The year of the first annual Random-ness Wiki Christmas Special! Do you have a laptop? Santa: NO! Mochlum: ... Daisy56: What's going on? Mochlum: ITS OUR WIKI CREATOR! DAISY! CAN U SEND ME BACK TO THE PRESENT CHRISTMAS OF 2011? Daisy56: Only if you learn the true meaning of Christmas. Mochlum: Um okay... Daisy56: ... Mochlum: Any ideas how? Bible: Read me! Mochlum: Okay. (2 and a half minutes later) Mochlum: I now know the true meaning of Christmas... giving and being with family. (gets zapped to future) CCs and Cream: (hears knock) *GASP* WHO CAN THAT BE? Mochlum: (walks in) HEllo! CCs and Cream: Oh... hi Mochlum... nice to have you back. Mochlum: Now I like Christmas... now who wants a hug? (crickets chirp) Mochlum: Nobody? (sigh) Kermit: I'd hug him if he wasn't on fire. CCs and Cream: *whispers to Kermit* Hey. Where's Michael Buble? Isn't he supposed to be your very special guest in this part? Kermit: ..........rawr CCs and Cream: ..........hwaaah Michael Buble: I am here!!! Kermit: *GASP* Ladies and gentlemen, Michael Buble with his rendition of the Christmas Song! YAAAAYYY!!! *waves arms uncontrollably* CCs and Cream: Or also known as Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire. Michael Buble: ♫''Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,♫ ♫''Jack Frost nipping on your nose,♫ ♫''Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,♫ ♫''And folks dressed up like Eskimos.♫ ♫''Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,♫ ♫''Help to make the season bright.♫ ♫''Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,♫ ♫''Will find it hard to sleep tonight.♫ ♫''They know that Santa's on his way;♫ {C ♫''He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.♫ ♫''And every mother's child is going to spy,♫ {C ♫''To see if reindeer really know how to fly.♫ ♫''And so I'm offering this simple phrase,♫ ♫''To kids from one to ninety-two,♫ ♫''Although it's been said many times, many ways,♫ {C ♫''Merry Christmas to you♫ *audience applauds* Kermit: Michael Buble, everybody!! That's all the time we have for now in this part so we'll see you after the break! CCs and Cream: BYE FOR NOW!!! Commercial Kid wearing Sketchers: Get Sketchers! There cool.....yo! *kid wearing Sketchers shoes trip* Part 9 Announcer: Welcome back to A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! Earlier, the Muppets have taken over the show temporarily so let's check up on Kermit the Frog! Kermit: *audience applauds* Thank you, thank you. Hello there, Kermit the Frog here and right now, the whole Muppets cast, which includes me, are gonna sing the third non-Christmas song in this special. The song? Oh you'll know. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... *all of the lights turn off except for one single spotlight in the middle of the stage* (Backstage...) CCs and Cream: ..... (On stage...) *a banjo starts playing* (Backstage...) CCs and Cream: .....*starts crying* (On stage...) Kermit: ♫''Why are there so many songs about rainbows''♫ {C ♫''And what's on the other side?♫ ♫''Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,♫ ♫''And rainbows have nothing to hide.♫ ♫''So we've been told and some choose to believe it. {C ♫''I know they're wrong, wait and see.♫ ♫''Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.♫ {C ♫''The lovers, the dreamers and me.'' Miss Piggy: ♫''Who said that every wish would be heard''♫ {C ♫''And answered when wished on the morning star?♫ {C ♫''Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.♫ {C ♫''Look what it's done so far.♫ '''Kermit and Miss Piggy': ♫''What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing''♫ {C ♫''And what do we think we might see?♫ {C ♫''Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.♫ ♫''The lovers, the dreamers and me.♫ '''Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Walter': ♫''All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.♫ '''The Muppets': ♫''Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?♫ {C ♫''I've heard them calling my name.♫ ♫''Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.♫ ♫''The voice might be one and the same.♫ Kermit: ♫''I've heard it too many times to ignore it.♫ {C ♫''It's something that I'm supposed to be.♫ {C The Muppets: ♫''Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.♫ ♫''The lovers, the dreamers and me.♫ ♫''La dada dee do da dum!♫ ♫''Lala doo da doo de da dum!!♫ CCs and Cream: *comes on stage* ...Ladies and gentlemen, the Muppets! Give them a round of applause, everybody! *audience applauds for a long time* Part 10 Anypony want to guess who came next? The Wonderbolts of course! Spike: Everypony welcome... The Wonderbolts! (Everypony applauds) Rainbow Dash: (squee) (The Wonderbolts Prefrom) Spike: Now (love sigh) for Rarity with her hit single "Becoming Popular!" Rarity: ♫''I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go'' I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know Becoming as popular as popular can be Making my mark, making my mark in high society I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know See how they hang on every word that I speak My approving glance is what they all seek I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe I'm the type of pony everypony should know At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know Because I'm the type of pony Yes, I'm the type of pony Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know''♫'' Mochlum: Aw. That touched my heart. BRICK (Backstage...) CCs and Cream: Wow. Two non-Christmas songs in a row in a Christmas special. That's a new record. Anyways... Headmaster Gaepora? Major Monogram? Do you have your duet ready? Gaepora and Major Monogram: Yes. CCs and Cream: Well come on! You're about to go on! Gaepora: Finall- *someone knocks on the door* CCs and Cream: Who could that be?! Frosty: It be me!! CCs and Cream: Ladies and gentlemen, Frosty the Snowman! (Backstage...) Gaepora: This is gonna be one long night. Major Monogram: Yes, yes it is. Spike: Wait! I just told Rarity to sing that because I love it and her. Now for the real song, may we present... THE HEART CAROL! (It's Hearth's Warming Eve, not Christmas but who cares? They're very close) Everypony: '''♫The fire of friendship lives in our hearts As long as it burns we cannot drift apart Though quarrels arise their numbers are few Laughter and singing will see us through We are a circle of pony friends A circle of friends we'll be to the very end♫ '''Gray Pea Shooter: '''WHO STOLE MA SWEAT PANTS? '''Tornadospeed: (runs in) *huff puff* THAT WAS THE SHORTEST RED LIGHT I'VE EVER SEEN! Mochlum: Ladies and gentlemen, Tornadospeed! And now for an original Christmas song performed by me... and... Pops! Pops: ♫''Jolly good Christmas!'' It's so fun! Jolly good Christmas! It's not done! Jolly good Christmas! Now it's time! For a jolly good Christmas, That's so sublime!♫ Mochlum: ♫''Jolly good Christmas!'' It just past! That jolly good Christmas, Is now in the past! Now its time for a Jolly New Year! With lots of shine, And lots of cheer!♫ Mochlum and Pops: ♫''It is a jolly good Christmas!♫ '''CCs and Cream': Mochlum and Pops, everybody! Crowd: Applause! Pops: I'd also like to have a huge shout-out to Santa, and according to my GPS, or Global Positioner of Santa, he should be over at our area soon! Mochlum: Great! We can stay by the fireplace and see Santa as he comes! And then open presents! (everyone sits by the fireplace) CCs and Cream: I wonder when Sandy Claws will get here. Phineas: I hear a noise on the roof! Kermit: I hear it too! Pops: What can this peculiar noise be? Mochlum: It must be... (Woody, Buzz, and the Toy Story gang fall down the chimney) Mochlum: The Toy Story gang? Woody: Hey guys, we fell out of an airplane! Any idea how to get us back? Mochlum: I don't know. You guys didn't see Santa on the plane, did you? Buzz: We did! But he was... uh... I don't know how to break it to you guys but... Rex: We saw Santa going around the studio! Skipping you guys! Hamm: ...and he looked like he was doing it... purposely... Pops: So we were... Mochlum: On the naught list! Crowd: *GASP* Meanwhile, backstage or somewhere Tornadospeed: This is an insult! Part 10 and they finally put Tornadospeed in it! And I only get one line for the whole special! And the whole thing is full of songs!! I'm calling my agent. Part 10 indeed. CCs and Cream: *psst* This show is a continuing program until December 24, 2011 so no one can't have just one line. Part 11 CCs and Cream: And let the big false drama of the variety Christmas special begin. *erherm* ..... *looks in his Christmas stocking* .....I got money from Santa and a note too. It says.. CCs and Cream: Huh. It just been- Hold on, another note. *Triforce mark appears in CCs and Cream's right hand* CCs and Cream: ...*GASP*.....Is........is my dream finally coming true?!?! *CCs and Cream dramatically transforms into him* CCs and Cream: Hyeah! Ha! Tzeayah!!! ..... (Am I really...him???) (Backstage...) Gaepora: So... his Christmas wish finally came true. Major Monogram: Wait, being him was his Christmas wish?! Gaepora: Yes, yes it was. (On stage...) CCs and Cream: Ahh... he ta tzeah! (So my Christmas wish finally came true.) Ehh too heyah. (I wonder if other people's big Christmas wish will come true...thanks Santa.) ..........Hmm... *whistles* *Gaepora turns into Kaepora Gaebora and swoops CCs and Cream off the floor to find that naughty kid and flies off into the sky* (In the sky...) (On stage...) Kermit: .....Wanna continue our Muppet show? Walter: Yeah we should! Fozzie: Wocka wocka!! Mochlum: (walks in) Guys! Where is CCs and Cream? Major Monogram: He turned into Link and flew off to save our Christmas. Mochlum: But who is gonna host now? Woody: It looks like YOU are. Mochlum: B-b-b-b-but I get nervous! Kermit: Do what I do. Imagine everybody naked! Mochlum: O-o-o-okay. (goes on stage) Woah- you are all naked. Crowd: 0_0 Mochlum: Oh... sorry... I'll be filling in for CCs and Cream since he is saving Christmas as Link... so I guess I'll host. (airship flies overhead) Mochlum: WHAT IS THAT? Bowser: (on airship) I have kidnapped her again! Mochlum: PRINCESS PEACH? Bowser: No, Selena Gomez! Selena Gomez: Help me Mochlum! Mochlum: I'LL SAVE YOU! (airship flies away) Mochlum: I gotta save her! (transforms into... an Mochlumio! A morph of Mochlum and Mario!) (runs backstage) Mochlum: Muppets, Toy Story gang, Phineas and Ferb cast, Pops, ponies, and every other guest star here, we need you to distract the audience with a SUPER HUGE MUSICAL EXTRAVAGANZA while I'm gone, so they don't notice both of the host's absences. Gonzo: What do we sing? Doofenshmirtz: I know a way to wow an audience without all of these other annoying guests. (runs on stage) Doofenshmirtz:'' ♫''You see Valentine's is torture, and my birthday is a mess,♫ ♫''New Year's is a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest!♫ ♫''Halloween's a horror but I guess I must confess♫ ♫''That I really don't hate Christmas!♫ ♫''You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore,♫ ♫''Mardi Gras a waste, unless you own a candy store,♫ ♫''All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor,♫ ♫''But I really don't hate Christmas.♫ ♫''Now, it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence,♫ ♫''But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence,♫ ♫''It makes me tense!♫ ♫''From the evil scientists' community I'm sure to get ejected''♫ ♫''But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective,♫ ♫''Because what is there to hate? I mean, it's really so subjective.♫ ♫''No, I really don't hate Christmas.♫ ♫''I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the spring,♫ ♫''Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing,♫ ♫''I can work up animosity for almost anything.♫ ♫''Tell me why I don't hate Christmas.♫ ♫''Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see,♫ ♫''So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy.♫ ♫''What's wrong with me?♫ ♫''How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt''♫ ♫''When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault?♫ ♫''If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault.♫ ♫''But I really don't hate Christmas.♫ Oh, what the heck. Kickline! ♫''No, I really...♫ ♫''No, I really don't hate Christmas!♫ '''Crowd: '''Applause! '''Doofenshmirtz': Thank you! Good night Tri-State Area! I'll take you guys over tommorow! (walks backstage) Part 12 meanwhile Mochlum; (in Bowser's castle) I love Bowser's Castle levels in mario games... but in real life... shudder. Goomba: YOU WILL DAI! Mochlum: I can just jump on you! (jumps on Goomba, but Goomba transforms... TO BOWSER!) Bowser: HAHA! I HAVE CAPTURED SELENA TO SING A SONG ON HER NEXT ALBUM! Mochlum: Wait, what? Bowser: '''Well, I would sing in front of a crowd with an Album Creator in it so I can get discovered, but I don't know where to find one! '''Mochlum: I do! Bowser: Can you take me? Mochlum: Okay! (Mario and Bowser walk away) Selena: Uh, guys? Hello? Forgetting me??? (back at stage) Kermit: And that was the amazing Gonzo! Hopefully that collar bone injury isn't that severe... oh yeah, our next act is... I'll be right back. (runs backstage) DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING ELSE TO DISTRACT THE AUDIENCE UNTIL MOCHLUM RETURNS? Fozzy: I always do have my comedy act! Kermit: Not now, Fozzy! Fozzy: Good, because my jokes were gonna be car-related, but I realized they are old and rusty! WOKKA WOKKA? Everyone: ... Phineas: Is this show ruined? Mochlum: (barges in) Not this year! Bowser: I have an act! Kermit: Then get on stage! Bowser; (on stage) So, hello there... I am going to sing one of my favorites... Ahem. ♫''Looking out the window''♫ ♫''Waitin' for your heading lights''♫ ♫''To pull up in the driveway''♫ ♫''It's really coming down tonight''♫ ♫''Your scared that I won't make it through the storm♫ ♫''You should be here with me safe and warm♫ ♫''I'll be waiting under the mistletoe♫ ♫''While you're driving here through the winter snow♫ ''♫''Baby think of me if it helps you get you home♫ ''♫''When the only gift that I really need♫ ''♫''Is to have your arms wrapped around on me♫ ''♫''Baby think of me if it helps to get you home♫ ''♫''Home this Christmas♫ ♫''Pacing down the hallway♫ ♫''Trying to fight the urge to call♫ ''♫''I could almost hear a pin drop♫ ''♫''Except for the clock on the wall♫ ♫''And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm♫ ♫''You should be here with me safe and warm♫ ♫''I'll be waiting under the mistletoe♫'' {C ♫''While you're driving here through the winter snow♫ ♫''Baby think of me if it helps you get you home♫ ''♫''When the only gift that I really need♫ ''♫''Is to have your arms wrapped around on me♫ ''♫''Baby think of me if it helps to get you home♫ ''♫''Home this Christmas♫ ♫''I'm praying that you make it home tonight♫ ♫''So we could lay down by the fireside♫ ''♫''You and I till Christmas morning♫ ''♫''There's nothing else that I want this year♫ ''♫''More than just to have you here♫ ''♫''I'll be waiting...♫ ♫''I'll be waiting under the mistletoe♫ '♫'While you're driving here through the winter snow♫ '♫'Baby think of me if it helps you get you home♫ '♫'When the only gift that I really need♫ '♫'Is to have your arms wrapped around on me♫ '♫'Baby think of me if it helps to get you home♫ '♫'Home this Christmas'♫'' ''♫'Looking out the window♫ '♫'Waitin' for your heading lights♫ '♫'To pull up in the driveway♫ '' ''♫'It's really coming down tonight♫'' '''Crowd: RAR HOW DARE YOU SING JUSTIN BIEBER! Bowser: BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO RUIN CHRISTMAS! BWAHAHA! Mochlum: WELL YOU'LL NOT RUIN IT ANYMORE! (jumps on button that makes platform Bowser is standing on disappear, and he falls into lava, like in Mario games) Crowd: YOU SAVED US! Selena: And you saved me! (kisses Mochlum on cheek) My hero! Mochlum: And my Christmas wish came true! Selena: To be a hero? Mochlum: That... and the wish to get a kiss on the cheek from SELENA GOMEZ! EEEK! I'M NEVER WATCHING THAT CHEEK AGAIN! WOOHOO! (In the sky...) Link: Hmm... *sees the naughty kid* (I better fly down there.) Naughty Kid: *maniacal laugh* Link: *pulls out the Master Sword.....like a BOSS* Naughty Kid: *pulls out Anti-Master Sword.....like a FINAL BOSS* Link: Aaah! (Oh my gawd.) Naughty Kid: *turns into Dark Link* *Link and Dark Link then starts a DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL!!!* (Back at the studios in the backstage...) Gaepora: Yes, yes that would be too big to fit into the studio. Major Monogram: You know... We haven't finished those lyrics yet. Gaepora: Oh...OH YEAHZ!!! Major Monogram: Rehearse in Practice Studio #34? Gaepora: Sure! Oh and... It's commercial time! Commercial Announcer: U tired? Guy: UH DUR! Announcer: Well, u need teh Justin Bieber sleep-inator. Guy: Lolwutz? Announcer: TEH JUSTIN BIEBER SLEEP-INATOR MAKES YOU SLEEP! SO JUST PLAY A JUSTIN BIEBER SONG AND YOU WILL DIE. I MEAN SLEEP! Guy: Okay. (turns on Justin Bieber song) I'm awake still. Announcer: WELL U JUST NEED A JUMP-START! (hits with chair, knocking guy out) AND THE JUSTIN BIEBER SLEEP-INATOR ALSO WORKS FOR DEATH! (plays "Baby" killing the world) AND IF YOUR STILL ALIVE, YOU CAN BUY IT FOR JUST ONE INSTALLMENT OF $7! Guy: 7 dollars? Announcer: PLUS OVER 9000 INSTALLMENTS... of 1 cent. Guy: Few... but that is 90 dollars! Plus 7 dollars1 97 DOLLARS IS ALOT! Announcer: Too bad. :P (plays "Home for Christmas") Guy: (dies) Announcer: SO CALL NOW! Part 13 And now... Welcome back to the Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Something or other! Now, please welcome Gaepora and hear him sing! (Fredthefish walks on) Fredthefish: Uh... He's not ready yet. Pinkie Pie: What?!? I WANTED TO HEAR GAEPORA SING! Fredthefish: When did you get here? Never mind. Pinkie Pie, why don't you sing! Pinkie Pie: Oh! I have a great idea! I need to go find Rainbow Dash for a duet! (Pinkie Pie runs off and grabs Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, I told you I don't want to do a duet! Pinkie Pie: '''Come on, Rainbow Dash! It'll be fun! '''Rainbow Dash: No! Pinkie Pie: Looks like Rainbow Dash needs a little persuasion. Time to make some cupcakes... OF DEATH! (Pinkie Pie drags Rainbow Dash off) Fredthefish: Uh... we need a distraction. Hmm... I know! Please welcome Buford and Baljeet! They're going to sing a song! Baljeet: I cannot find Buford anywhere! Fredthefish: What? That's it! I'm going to find Buford. Do I have any pony to ride? Applejack: I'll help you search for Buford. Fredthefish: Awesome. (Fredthefish rides Applejack offstage) Baljeet: Um... hello. Uh... Please welcome Little 'Jeet! (Baljeet gets a puppet) Baljeet: The Pythagorian Theroem... (Baljeet starts drinking water) Little 'Jeet: The square root of a hypothenuse of a right tri... (Baljeet chokes on water. An ambulence picks him up and takes him to the hospital.) (Back at the DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL!!!...) Link: *charges Master Sword with a Skyward Strike* Dark Link: *charges Anti-Master Sword with a lightning strike* Link: *defeats Dark Link* Dark Link: *is dying* blah blah blah I'm eviler than Doofenshmirtz blah blah blah my hatred never dies blah blah blah incarnated forever blah blah blah curse or cuss whatever blah blah blah *SKYWARD SWORD SPOILERS* *Dark Link dies and Link retrieves the gifts* (At the stage...) Kermit: What do we do now?- Everybody: *GASP* *Link arrives and gives the gifts, puts back the Master Sword and turns back into CCs and Cream* CCs and Cream: *huff puff* ...Hi.....*huff puff* .....I feel........sleepy...*faints* *turns back into Gaepora and catches CCs and Cream* CCs and Cream: *awakens* Oh...hi.....there.....Headmaster...Gaepora.....*faints again* Gaepora: ...*smirks*.....You did your people proud CCs.....Link. CCs and Cream: *awakens...again...ellipsis* I...saved.....Christmas??? Gaepora: Yes, yes you did! In fact, I have a little surprise for you. Just a little something I'd thought of giving you in return. Audience: Awww... *CCs and Cream receives the surprise* {C ♫''DA DA DA DAAA!!!♫ You got '''Pumpkin Soup' from the Lumpy Pumpkin! Drink this so that you won't faint again. CCs and Cream: *drinks the soup* .......... Audience: *stares at the scene* CCs and Cream: ..........sawyer!!!!!!swipgkakdr Audience: *applauds for a long time* Gaepora: Welcome back CCs and Cream! *hugs* CCs and Cream: Thanks, Headmaster! *hugs* (Backstage...) Kermit: Well, won't you look at that. Walter: Look at what? Kermit: We just experienced one of those over dramatic scenes where you think one might not make it. Walter: Ohhh... (On stage...) CCs and Cream: Ahem.. *clears throat* *piano plays* CCs and Cream: ♫''Christmas...♫ {C ♫''Is a wonderful wonderland.♫ {C ♫''Christmas...♫ {C ♫''Is a winter-ous place so grand.♫ {C ♫''Christmas...♫ {C ♫''Yuletide caroling in the snow.♫ {C ♫''Christmas...♫ {C ♫''When the world just radiantly glow!!♫ ♫''It's Christmas!!♫ ♫''Light the lights on the tree!♫ ♫''It's Christmas!!♫ {C ♫''It feels like I'm free!♫ ♫''It's Christmas''♫ {C ♫''On the land, sky, and sea!!♫ {C ♫''Merry Christmas,♫ {C ♫''To you from me.♫ '''Audience': ..... *CCs and Cream walks off the stage* Audience: *audience applause for a really long time* (Backstage...) Gaepora: Was that an original Christmas song? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it was. It may not be much, but I tried. Gaepora: Good for you. (I still need to make up those lyrics with Major Monogram.) (On stage...) CCs and Cream: *walks into the stage* Okay. What I just sang was an original Christmas song and that it's called "It's Christmas" or something. Alrighty now, it's time for a commercial break. See ya next part! Intermission Cartoon Santa: I feel fat. Elf: Oh gawd... Part 14 - {C Heavy: I feel... ALIVE! {C Scout: Really? {C Demoman: Pinkie Pie is spy! {C Pinkie Pie: No I'm not! I'm a chicken BAGAWK! {C Justin Bieber: BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO {C (Sniper headshots Justin) {C Sniper: Boom, headshot. Mochlum: Guys, we should amp up this Christmas special. (presses amp button) Voice: Self destruct... Mochlum: REALLY? Voice: In nine seconds! Mochlum: Bah hambug. (explosion) Crowd: We survived! Mochlum: Yeah, but not the tree. Rainbow Dash: WE HAVE TO GET A TREE! Mochlum: AND FAST! Baljeet: Looks like we need the help of... Everyone: CHUCK NORRIS! Chuck Norris: (flies in) I'll find you guys a tree! Mochlum: Thanks! (pats Chuck on back, but the minute he touches Chuck's flesh he disintegrates) Fozzie: Now we need a tree, AND a Mochlum. WOKKA WOKKA? Crowd: ... Chuck: Follow me guys, I know a tree ranch nearby. (Chuck, FOzzie, Baljeet, and Rainbow Dash fly away.) CCs and Cream: What should we do while they are gone? Swedish Chef: COOKIES! CCs and Cream: ITS COOKIE TIME! YESH! Crowd: (eats all cookies) CCs and Cream: You guys... didn't save one for me? Crowd: Um... uh... CCs and Cream: (tear slides down cheek) Part 15 (meanwhile, at tree farm) Chuck: So we found a tree farm! Which one? Fozzie: This one is a real bark! WOKKA WOKKA! Everyone: ... Rainbow Dash: I like this one! Baljeet: Too clean. HOW ABOUT A CHARLIE BROWN TYPE TREE? Chuck: (pulls out stick) Like this? Rainbow Dash: No. (sticks star over stick) Fozzie: Thats better. Chuck: LETS HEAD BACK! (meanwhile, at stage) Crowd: We are sorry CCs! We meant to give u a cookie! CCs and Cream: LEAVE ME ALONE! Crowd Guy: I CAN GIVE U MY COPY OF "Spirit Tracks". CCs and Cream: (stops crying) I'll take it. (meanwhile, with Chuck and the gang) Chuck: Oh look, a Mochlum farm right there! Mochlum #1: Choose me! Mochlum #2: No, me! Chuck: Lets choose a Charlie-Brown type Mochlum, too! Rainbow Dash: Okay. (grabs dead Mochlum) Mochlum Ghost: You know if you take my dead body, it gives me a right to haunt the resting place? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. LETS GO GUYS! (everyone flies back) CCs and Cream: I wonder when they'll come back. Chuck: We're back! WITH A TREE! Mickey: A really shabby tree... Chuck: Its supposed to be like "It's Christmas, Charlie Brown". CCs and Cream: Oh yeah! Fozzie; We also bought back a Mochlum! A shabby Mochlum too! Baljeet; We bought the dead one... Crowd: ... Baljeet: And his ghost. Mochlum Ghost: Hi! Crowd: ... Mochlum Ghost: Sigh... I guess I'll just hang out with the other ghosts in the back... (at the back) King Boo: Believe me, being a ghost gets better... Nearly Headless Nick: Yeah, not really. King Boo: Yeah, he's right. Sadly... CCs and Cream: Umm... Okay. This is all we could type down for one page so stay tuned for a part 2 page! See ya next broadcast period! Everyone: BYE!!! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Community Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Community Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Community Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Community Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Muppets Category:Regular Show Category:Toy Story Category:Ponies Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Gaepora Category:Major Monogram Category:Songs Category:Fannon Christmas Specials Category:Mario Category:Selena Gomez Category:Justin Bieber Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Chuck Norris Category:Charlie Brown Category:Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special Category:Majora's Mask